Trip a Little Light Fantastic
"Trip a Little Light Fantastic" (Esta Luz Maravillosa en España y Da Un Pasito Luminoso en Latinoamérica) es una canción interpretada por Jack en el largometraje El Regreso de Mary Poppins. Letra Español Latino= Si el sendero tu pierdes O te rindes a tu suerte O ya da un pasito luminoso y ven Si un día estás en penumbra Elige lo que apesadumbre O ya da un pasito luminoso y ven Pues si te quedas en la cama Tal Vez no verás el sol Más si hay calor que enciende En tu interior se encuentra siempre solución Si te agobian tantas dudas Cómo leerie sólo actúa Ya da un pasito luminoso y ven John: ¿Qué es un leerie? Jack: Es como a los faroleros nos gusta llamarnos Si te atrapó la neblina Quizá quieras resistirla O ya da un pasito luminoso y ven Si en el gentío te sientes Negativo e impaciente Ya da un pasito luminoso y ven Y si la niebla invade el día Siempre piensa dónde vas Alza tu mirar sin renunciar Que no te venza el pesar Y si el mundo es arriesgado Pon tu luz a iluminarlo Y a todos ese brillo deja ver Solo da un pasito luminoso y ven La noche comenzó otra vez Las sombras solo el leerie ve En la penumbra intuye (Y da un pasito luminoso) Es su trabajo alumbrar (La noche fría transformar) Debemos al mundo luz llevar (La llama hay que preservar) Y si en un profundo túnel Te hallas y el final no ves No hay que olvidar, la oscuridad Se acaba al amanecer Angus: ¡Por favor! Unanse a mí a patear y resoplar John: ¿Qué quiso decir? Jack: Patear y resoplar, signifcia danzar. Así hablamos. Verán, no decimos la plabra sino algo que combine y rime. Les enseñaré como sehace Angus ¡Dame euforia y gloria! Para ustedes significa historia Tanto andar y rodar Tanto caminar Si (ininteligible) Y tenía mucha sed Y afiancé la fiera Con mi escalera Cual perro y pez Cortés Jack: Es de lo más sencillo Annabel: ¿Tu hablas leerie Mary Poppins? Mary Poppins: ¿Qué si hablo leerie? Jack: ¡Claro que sí, es Mary Poppins! Georgie: ¿Lo harías con nosotros? Annabel & John: ¿Puedes? Mary Poppins: Oh, pues ya que insisten. Niños, cuéntennos su historia (¡Quiero su euforia y gloria!) Bien, había un bol Un perro con col Se me rompió Y derrapó Lo llevé a reparar A dar y tapar No solo se volteó También pirueteó Al banco yo fuí Y sacó un tí El día se nubló Un globo voló Y un amigo audaz Un as muy capaz Armó la expedición De misión y la acción Y da un pasito luminoso Tan ruidoso que anda muy pomposo Más hay que bailar Hay que bailar ¡Con un pasito luminoso! Si hay problemas que no cesan Alumbremos con más fuerza Pues tu luz no va a extinguirse Bien lo sé Dando un pasito luminoso Sigue, un pasito luminoso ¡Vamos! Un pasito luminoso Al banco fuí Y sacudí Vi un mandamás Pasarás El día se nubló Globo voló ¡Un pasito luminoso! ─Reprise─: Si dicen que has acabado Que no hay nada que lograr Ponte firme ya, y marca el compás Y solo empieza a bailar Si la vida no es amable Deberás ser incansable Pues tu luz no va a extinguirse, bien lo sé Dando Da un pasito luminoso Y ven Al banco fuí Y sacudí Vi un mandamás Pasarás El día se nubló Globo voló Da un pasito Da un pasito Da un pasito Da un pasito Da un pasito luminoso |-|Castellano= Si piensas que estás perdido Puedes verlo todo oscuro O elegir bailar bajo esta luz junto a mí Cuando estés en tu cuarto Puedes acabar muy harto O elegir bailar bajo esta luz junto a mí Más si no sales de la cama Un gran día perderás Si enciendes tu interior Tu corazón sin duda te sabrá guiar Si es tu vida un desconsuelo Finge ser un farolero Y podrás bailar bajo esta luz junto a mí John: ¿Qué hace un farolero? Jack: Nos encargamos de llevar la luz a cada rincón. Es hora de llamar a las armas. ¡Faroleros dad la luz para iluminar el camino! Y si la bruma te ha atrapado Puedes lamentar tu estado O elegir bailar bajo esta luz junto a mí Perdido en la multitud Podrás gritar y quedar mudo O elegir bailar bajo esta luz junto a mí Cuando la niebla ya esté encima Sigue el rumbo al caminar Sin preocupación ni rendición Que aún queda mucho hasta el final Si en tu vida ya no hay brillo Sé tu propio farolillo Que tu luz inunde todo desde aquí Y podrás bailar bajo esta luz junto a mí Un farolero sabe estar En la penumbra y brillar Pues sabe como ha de bailar (Bajo esa luz maravillosa) Su tarea es iluminar (LLenar de luz la oscuridad) Ser como la luna es nuestro afán (La llamaremos pendular) Y aunque estuvieras en un túnel Donde no se ve el final Sigue sin cesar la oscuridad Se funde con la claridad Sigue esta luz maravillosa Baila con la luz maravillosa ¡Venga! Baila bajo esta luz junto a mí Angus: ¡Venga, uníos! Que vamos a empezar a rumbar John: ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Jack: A rumbar significa danzar, es jerga farolera. Sustituyes la palabra por algo relacionado que rime con ella. Mejor os lo voy a enseñar. Angus ¡Nárranos tu lamento! Lamento significa cuento Sin un techo ni nada En la calle estaba El gaznate Pasigué A tomarse un trago fue Me mecí en la litera Agarró la escalera Y cocer el pan ¡A trabajar! Jack: No es nada dificil Annabel: ¿Sabes hablar esa jerga, Mary Poppins? Mary Poppins: ¿Qué si se hablar esa jerga? Jack: ¡Claro que sabe, es Mary Poppins! Georgie: ¿Podemos probar contigo? Annabel & John: ¿Por favor? Mary Poppins: Oh, está bien chicos. Niños, narradnos vuestro cuento (¡Narrad vuestro lamento!) Con la sopera esto pasó Porcelana, rococó Se giró y se rompió Vuelta de piñón Y buscamos solución Pinturita y chapó Y acabamos del revés La cabeza en los pies Fuimos al banco Verdes en fajos La niebla nos pilló Barco de vapor Y un amigo apareció Un acierto concretó De paseo nos llevó Al rebaño nos llevó Bajo esta luz maravillosa La luz para genial pomposa Bajo esta luz Bajo esta luz ¡Bajo esta luz maravillosa! Más si tu vida es brumosa No te tienes que quejar Tienes mucho más tras el umbral Que la calle (?) Si hay problemas incesantes Y algo más incandescente Pues tu luz es garantía de inversión Sigue a esta luz maravillosa Baila con la luz maravillosa Bajo esta luz maravillosa ¡Junto a mí! Fuimos al banco Verdes en fajos Vimos a gente Es permanente La bruma nos pilló Barco de vapor ¡Esta luz maravillosa! ─Reprise─: Si dicen que estás acabado Que no estás para bailar Alzáte en pie, demuestrales bien Que no has hecho nada más que empezar Si el día está nublado Sé un compañero honrado Pues tu luz es garantía de inversión Baila Bajo esta luz maravillosa Junto a mí Fuimos al banco Verdes en fajos Vimos a gente Es permanente La bruma nos pilló Barco de vapor Bailaremos Bailaremos Bailaremos Bailaremos Bajo esta luz maravillosa |-|Inglés= Let's say you're lost in a park Sure, you can give in to the dark Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me When you're alone in your room Your choice is just embrace the gloom Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me For if you hide under the covers You might never see the day But if a spark can start inside your heart Then you can always find the way So when life is getting dreary Just pretend that you're a leerie As you trip a little light fantastic with me John: What's a leerie? Jack: Why, it's what we lamplighters call ourselves, of course. Leeries, trip the light and lead the way! Now when you're stuck in the mist Sure, you can struggle and resist Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me Now say you're lost in the crowd Well, you can stamp and scream out loud Or you can trip a little light fantastic with me And when the fog comes rolling in Just keep your feet upon the path You mustn't mope and frown or, worse, lie down Don't let it be your epitath So when life is getting scary Be your own illuminary Who can shine a light for all the world to see As you trip a little light fantastic with me A leerie loves the edge of night Though dim, to him the world looks bright He's got the gift of second sight (To trip a little light fantastic) A leerie's job's to light the way (To take the night and make it day) We mimic the moon, yes, that's our aim (For we're the keepers of the flame) And if you're deep inside a tunnel And there is no end in sight Well, just carry on until the dawn It's darkest right before the light As you trip a little light fantastic Won't you trip a little light fantastic Come on, trip a little light fantastic with me! Angus: Come along! Join us in a bit of kick and prance! John: What did he say? Jack: Kick and prance. It means dance. It's leerie-speak. You don't say the words you mean. You say something that rhymes, only - here, I'll show you how it works. Angus, give us your weep and wail. To the rest of ya, that means tale. I was short of a sheet He was in the street Just a tumble down the sink Just to get himself a drink Then I pinched (...unintelligible...) He grabbed his ladder He smiled and smirked To work! Jack: You see, there's nothing to it. Annabel: Can you speak leerie, Mary Poppins? Mary Poppins: Can I speak leerie? Jack: Of course she can! She's Mary Poppins! Georgie: Can we do it with you? Annabel & John: Please? Mary Poppins: Oh, very well then. Children, tell us your sorry tale (Give us your weep and wail!) Well, we had this bowl Rabbit in the hole That fell and broke Bicycle spoke So we took it to a shop Like a lollipop And went upside down That's a circus clown Then went to the bank Rattle and clank Got lost in a fog Lump on a log Till we found a friend To stand and defend Who took us on a trip Snap a horse's whip And we tripped a little light fantastic Now that sounds a little bit bombastic But they tripped the light We tripped the light Let's trip a little light fantastic! You've got it! Now let's get you all back home! Now if your life is getting foggy That's no reason to complain There's so much in store inside the door Of 17 Cherry Tree Lane So when troubles are incessant Simply be more incandescent For your light comes with a lifetime guarantee As you trip a little light fantastic Won't you trip a little light fantastic Come on, trip a little light fantastic with me! Went to the bank Rattle and clank Met with the boss Pitch and toss Got lost in a fog Lump on a log Trip a little light fantastic! ─Reprise─: So when they tell you that you're finished And your chance to dance is done That's the time to stand, to strike up the band And tell them that you've just begun So when life's a real pea souper You must choose to be a trooper For your light comes with a lifetime guarantee As you trip a little light fantastic with me Went to the bank Rattle and clank Met with the boss Pitch and toss Got lost in a fog Lump on a log Trip a little Trip a little Trip a little Trip a little Trip a little light fantastic Vídeos Da un pasito luminoso (From "El regreso de Mary Poppins" Audio Only) Trip a Little Light Fantastic (From "Mary Poppins Returns" Edit Official Audio) Categoría:Próximo Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Mary Poppins Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Reprise